


Coming To It Slowly

by Reddwarfer



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, bed sharing, developing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/pseuds/Reddwarfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokito wants something he doesn't know how to ask for and Kubota, for once, is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming To It Slowly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inksheddings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/gifts).



> For: [](http://inksheddings.livejournal.com/profile)[**inksheddings**](http://inksheddings.livejournal.com/) who wanted to know just how they ended up sleeping with each other before they started...sleeping with each other.  
>  AN: This title sucks. I suck. This fic has been rewritten more times than I care to admit. Hehe. I hope it came out all right. I ♥ you, [](http://inksheddings.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inksheddings.livejournal.com/)**inksheddings**. Sorry it took forever. D:

"Um…" Tokito said, not exactly sure what to say, only that not saying anything was too weird. Kubota walked next to him, smoking, with a crooked smile on his face. Tokito glanced at him once, cursing himself for the slow spread of heat across his cheeks.

They were home before he had a chance to figure out what to say and he hurried into the bedroom, stripping fast and burrowing under the covers before Kubota could say a word. He could feel Kubota's eyes on him for a moment before Tokito heard him step away from the door.

Now that Tokito was left alone with his thoughts, he could recall every instance he said—or almost said—things that could not be unsaid. He thought of those words he just barely held back from saying and the way Kubota _didn't_ just know anyhow. And now he was in bed, wondering just why Kubota was out there and not in here with him.

The only thing that stopped Tokito from calling out to Kubota and redefining their sleeping arrangements was that Kubota would certainly get the _wrong idea_. Moreover, Tokito wasn't too sure how wrong that wrong idea actually was. The half-pleasant, half-nauseating squirming in his belly confirmed his suspicions. Not quite ready to deal with this reality, Tokito turned over and hoped to fall asleep before he managed to do something stupid.

Two weeks passed and the only thing that changed for Tokito was a great deal more awkwardness and steadily increasing level of frustration. He spent more and more time thinking about Kubota—in various ways—until he forced himself to think of something else. This tended to result in loud, seemingly unprovoked, demands for whatever last caught Tokito's eye.

"I need to make a delivery today," Kubota said, leaning on the back of the couch behind Tokito.

Ignoring the way Kubota's breath heated the back of his neck, he replied, "Y-yeah, I think I'll head out later, too…Kubo-chan?"

"Hmm?"

Tokito turned, only to find himself centimeters from Kubota's face. Blushing, he turned back to his game. "Nothing! I just wondered what we're gonna have for dinner."

"Curry?" Kubota's voice was soft in his ear and he wondered if he could turn redder than he already was. "There's some leftover..."

Tokito suppressed a shudder. "Again? That's the tenth time in the past two weeks."

"Well, I might not be home 'til late. Here's some money. You were talking about wanting a MOS burger recently."

The money was placed next to him on the couch before Kubota bid him goodbye and left.

"Goddamn it." Tokito tossed the controller in front of the television. This thing, whatever it was, needed to get sorted fast or he was going to nuts just thinking about it.

Scooping up the cash Kubota left him—10,000 yen—Tokito head out. Being cooped up in the house all day was the last thing he needed.

 

 

 

"Eh…Misa-chan? You guys still haven't done it?" A short-haired girl at the table nearby exclaimed in a loud whisper. "It's been two weeks!"

"Saya-chan, that's not a long time," said the girl with glasses. Tokito wondered if he could leave his seat without them realising he overheard the conversation.

"Waaah, Haruka-chaaaan," said Misa, a girl with too much lipstick and rather silly looking pig-tails. "What do I do?"

Haruka looked at Saya and Misa with withering stare. "You should wait at least three weeks. Otherwise, he'll think you're easy."

"Ha! Don't listen to that prude, Misa-chan. I'll tell you what to do. Next time you go on a date, forget your panties…and make sure he finds out accidentally," Saya said in a conspiratorial tone.

With that, Tokito stood up abruptly, completely red-faced and dumped his partially eaten meal in the trash before hurrying out the door. Had those girls no shame? Talking about that sort of thing in public… Just then, an image of him plopping down on Kubota's lap with just a shirt on came unbidden to him.

"Gaaah," Tokito yelled, flailing his arms. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"Tokito-kun!" Tsukasa yelled out, beckoning him over to the takoyaki stand.

He hurried over, realising that in his haste to not listen to those stupid girls, he barely ate anything and was now near famished. "Hey, Tsukasa-san."

"I haven't seen you in a week. How have things been?" Tsukasa asked, handing him a boat of takoyaki.

"Well," Tokito started, talking as he crammed the food in his mouth. "Everything's weird and I don't know how to say what I want. And there's this funny thing wrong with my belly half the time. And I can't just come and say, sleep in here with me. And these girls talk way too freely in public. And I keep having strange thoughts. And I didn't even eat all my food because I didn't want to hear about girls and their panty problems. And now, I gotta go home and wait and think some more and I can't stand thinking about the things I'm thinking about. And, yanno, it's not fair and it's probably not the same for Kubo-chan at all. Can I have more?"

Tsukasa cleared his throat, handed Tokito another serving, and smiled. "Sometimes you can just tell someone what you want and other times people need to be brought to it."

"Hmm." Tokito paid and waved goodbye, eating as he went. He was so lost in thought that he was home before he even knew he started walking there.

Once inside, Tokito debated back and forth about how to deal with things. "I could ask…no fucking way. He'd get that look on his face and then I'd never be able to show mine again and that stupid pervert would probably think I meant…other things. Argh!"

"This is so stupid," Tokito yelled out to the empty room. He had been talking to himself for the better part of an hour and was still no closer to figuring out what to do than when he started. "I wish Shouta was here…but it's not like I could talk to him about this anyhow."

He flopped down on the couch and sighed. Tokito wasn't too sure why it was such a big deal to him where Kubota slept. He should be glad, right? Having that bed to himself. It wasn't all that big, either, and the couch was lumpy. But he wasn't happy and he thought he made himself clear that night when he found Kubota in that alley about what he wanted… Hadn't he told Kubota that he didn't mind being touched anymore?

 

"Gah!" Tokito stood up and stalked over to the kitchen for something to drink. He cast a weary glance at the tall pan in the refrigerator and its contents, before dumping the remainder of the not-quite right curry in the trash. He set the pan in the sink and watched as the water fill it, wondering what to do. The water began overflowing, pouring down of the sides of the pan, before his attention snapped back to the task at hand.

"Fuck this," Tokito grumbled, picking it up, ignoring the way the water sloshed on the floor with every step. He took one look at the couch and proceeded to dump the remainder of the water all over it, soaking the cushions. "Stupid Kubo-chan."

He finished scrubbing the pan and went off to bed, tired of everything, including thinking about it all.

 

"I'm home," Kubota called, less than a half an hour later, as he came inside. Tokito didn't reply, and he most certainly did _not_ turn on his side to make room on the other side of the bed.

A few moments later, Tokito heard the door to the bedroom open. "Tokito…why is the couch wet?"

"I DON'T KNOW, JEEZ," Tokito yelled, not knowing quite why he was angry at being asked the question.

"Ah." Kubota came into the room, closing the door behind him. "I guess I can't sleep out there tonight."

"Hmph." Tokito rolled over, watching silently as Kubota undressed, and wondered exactly what that strange expression of Kubota's face meant.

Kubota slid into the bed next to him, carefully—too carefully—and ensured that their limbs didn't touch. "Tokito…do you want me to sleep on the floor?"

"You're so stupid, Kubo-chan," Tokito grumbled, not quite looking Kubota in the eye. "I never realised how much."

There was a moment of hesitation and then Tokito felt Kubota's cold hand slide across his belly, tugging him into Kubota's arms. "Yeah, I know."

Well, Tokito thought as the heat from Kubota's skin warmed his back, that solved one problem, and left a much...larger one in its place.


End file.
